teeveepediafandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
, the only human being ever to have been named after a high school, is perhaps New York City's most famous resident.]]New York City, officially the City of New York, is the most populous, important, culturally vital, interesting, amusing, crime-ridden, scenic, and wonderful city in the United States and the most densely populated major city in whatever that continent is it's apparently attached to. The city is at the center of politics, entertainment, and culture, and is one of the world's major metropolises with a virtually unrivaled collection of huge apartments, police detectives, Crime Scene Investigation teams, wacky neighbors, and silly hijinks. It is also home to the global headquarters of everything worthwhile. Located in the state of New York, named after the city, New York City has a population of 8.1 million, half of whom star in sitcoms, with the other half starring in law enforcement roles, within an area of 321 square miles (approximately 830 km²). It is at the heart of the New York Metropolitan Area, most of which is only relevant in shows about the Mafia. The city proper consists of five boroughs: Manhattan, where important stuff happens, The Bronx, Brooklyn and Queens, where occasional stuff happens, and Staten Island, which is used only in punchlines. Each of these boroughs, except for Staten Island, is home to at least a million actors and screenwriters and would each be among the nation's largest cities if considered independently. Nicknamed "the Big Apple," the city attracts large numbers of immigrants from over 180 countries, as well as people from all over the United States, who have seen it on TV and think it would be great to live there, or anyway in a show set there. The city is also currently notable for having the lowest crime rate among major American cities, except on NBC on Wednesday nights. Notable Shows set in New York City *''30 Rock'' *''All in the Family'' *''The Amos and Andy Griffith Show'' *''Baretta'' *''Barney Miller'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Becker'' *''Bewitched'' *''Bridget Loves Bernie'' *''Cagney & Lacey'' *[[Car 54, Where Are You?|''Car 54, Where Are You?]] *[[Caroline in the City|''Caroline in the City]] *''Conviction'' *''Cosby'' *''CSI: New York'' *''Diff'rent Strokes'' *''Dr. Kildare'' *''Ellery Queen'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''Family Affair'' *''Felicity'' *''Fish'' *''Friends'' *[[Gimme a Break!|''Gimme a Break!]] *[[Grounded for Life|''Grounded for Life]] *''Growing Pains'' *''I Love Lucy'' *''Just Shoot Me'' *''Kate and Allie'' *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''Late Night with David Letterman'' *''The Late Show with David Letterman'' *''Let's Try Another Network with David Letterman'' *''Maybe I Can Beat Jay Leno Here with David Letterman'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Law & Order: Fame'' *''Law & Order: SVU'' *''Law & Order: Trial By Jury'' *''Law & Order: Oh God When Will It End'' *''Live with Regis and Kelly'' *''Mad About You'' *''Make Room for Daddy'' *''Maude'' *''McCloud'' *''Moon Knight'' *''My Wife and Kids'' *''NewsRadio'' *''Nieuw Amsterdam'' *''Night Court'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''Rescue Me'' *''The Real World: New York City'' *''Rhoda'' *''Saturday Night Live'' *''Seinfeld'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Sex and the City'' *''Silver Spoons'' *''Spin City'' *''Taxi'' *''That Girl'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Book of Daniel'' *''The Cosby Show'' *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' *''The Edsel Show'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''The Honeymooners'' *''The Jeffersons'' *''The Joey Bishop Show'' *''The Queen of Kings'' *''The Milton Berle Show'' *''The Nanny'' *''The Odd Couple'' *''The Patty Duke Show'' *''The Sopranos'' *''The View'' *[[The Wayans Bros.|''The Wayans Bros.]] *[[Third Watch|''Third Watch]] *''Tru Calling'' *''Veronica's Closet'' *''Welcome Back, Kotter'' *''What I Like About You'' *[[Who's the Boss?|''Who's the Boss?]] *[[Will & Grace|''Will & Grace]] *''Without a Trace''